Conventionally, a television was configured to connect to a set top box or an antenna. In such a case, the television was able to receive a cable feed or over the air content. However, the television may be unable to receive other content. To allow the television to receive the other content, the television manufacturer may have to produce a set top box to be connected to the television. However, the cost of manufacturing, distributing, and maintaining a set top box may be cost prohibitive. For example, the set top box may not contain all of the features that the manufacturer wants for a particular television, especially since each manufacturer may have numerous models of televisions.